Stage Lights and Shining Stars
by Maybe I Just Loved You
Summary: Ashley Spinelli lives in a world of ball gowns, parties, and impossible standards. A fatal party one night lands her in a dangerous orphanage with a gang of wild teenagers, showing her how to party on the wild side, and make more trouble than just kissing your boyfriends best friend. Her old world of shining lights could never compare to these new glimmering stars.


**AN- I don't own Recess. Anyways. This is very AU. The beginning will be rather OOC seeming, and please review what couple you want to see, because I'm willing to do ANY you guys wanna see. I give shutouts to all of my reviewers too. Enjoy.**

In a world of gleaming lights, flashy ball gowns, and impossibly standards, it was just chance that Ashley Spinelli had been born into it.

She would have never made it to the prestigious world she lived in if she hadn't just merely been born. Nor would she have probably tried too.

On the night of her sixteenth birthday, she sat in her room in front of her vanity gazing into it, or rather through it. Tonight was the big formal dance, the one where her parents could finally treat her like an adult.

She looked stunning, her red dress had a sparkling bodice, and a flowing silk skirt. She new that as soon as she stepped onto the dance floor she would shine, but she didn't really want to go down there.

Sure it had taken hours for Louie the stylist 'extrordinare' to do her hair and makeup, 'so she looked like an angel, but with a hint of devil.' Louie's words, not hers.

She should be like everyone else, wanting to show it off, and dance her heart out. But she didn't.

"I knew I'd find you up here." Her boyfriend said. Robert Kingly, superstar athlete and all around great guy. She had been dating him for 3 years now, and couldn't wait for him to go off to college. Sure he was fine, but she felt less than nothing when they kissed, or had sex, or even just talked. She seemed like the only girl in the entire world who wouldn't want to be with him.

Why was she so different, she could never seem to enjoy life, the way the lights were always on her, the way she could come home drunk at 2 am and her parents wouldn't care, the way her parents let her date a high schooler in seventh grade. She had the best life in the world, but she just couldn't see it.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Bob said, kissing her quickly, before leaving the room, letting her sit in peace. 8:53, the party starts at 9:00 sharp, she gets introduced at 9:10 promptly, makes a speech at 9:30 and parties until she's to drunk to dance anymore. Life should be as simple as that for her, do what your told, but it isn't that easy.

Ashley looked out her window, the lights outside her house looked elegant around the mansion. Bob's car was parked outside, it was a Mercedes, in a cool shiny black. Sleek, and fast. Like Bob in a way.

In the distance stood 3rd street orphanage, the building was practically torn down, and it was ratty and full of wild kids who always got out. Sort of enchanting in all of the wrong ways.

9:01 her clock read, nine minutes and then it was show time, Her father would take her arm, walk her down the stairs, and everyone would applaud. She would dance some, then make a speech, and then the fun would start.

Everyone always got drunk, even her parents, they would dance, and once they couldn't do that, they would kiss, or have sex, usually a lot of both.

Tonight she wouldn't get drunk. She wanted to spend her sixteenth birthday sober, like most people are supposed to.

9:09 it was show time. The nasally voices of all the other Ashley's filled the room. They were her friends, they went through everything together, but they sickened her. They were to girly, and bitches, and all had such issues they made her go crazy.

"Let's go Pookie, time to party 'til we die." Her father said, taking her hand and dancing poorly for a few seconds with her. "Happy Birthday, I love you."

The party was a blur to her, even without getting drunk. Too many people, too many drinks, Ashley A had gone off to smoke and came back making out with Ashley B's boyfriend. Bob passed out in the corner. Scandals happened at every angle.

No one would remember it tomorrow, and if they did, they would say they hadn't, because these parties were jus ways to act stupid for fun, outlets to lose the cool they all put on in public.

The next day everyone left, with dignity in hand.

Her world had changed that day, she didn't know it, but it did. She just hadn't looked in the right rooms yet.


End file.
